Tougenkyou War
|partof=Tougenkyou History |image= |caption=Stylized depiction of the |date=Undocumented |place=Tougenkyou |result=Death of Lucifer Exile of the Datenshi Near extinction of the Tenshi |status= |combatant1=Majority of Tenshi Several Kenmeiotome |combatant2=Lucifer's Army |combatant3= |combatant4= |commander1=Michael Yuu Hoshiko Seraphiel The Five Maidens The Legendary Maidens |commander2=Lucifer Lilith Fallen Seven |commander3= |commander4= |units1= |units2= |units3= |units4= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |strength4= |casualties1= |casualties2= |casualties3= |casualties4= }} waged for centuries, costing the lives of thousands. It was truly a Dark Age for our glorious people as we never faced something so perilous in our lifetime.|Yahoel}} The Tougenkyou War, later known as both the Ageless War and the Fall of Lucifer, was a great civil war that consumed the Tenshi Dominion. It would later mark the end of the Tenshi Golden Age. The event occurred when Lucifer, spurned by jealously of his fellow God-King Michael and corrupted by the conniving words of his lover Lilith, attempted to wrest control of all Tougenkyou by taking ownership of The One's source of power, the Well of Awakenings. Lucifer believed that by gaining control of his mother's main source of power, he would usurp rulership of Tougenkyou and ascend to complete godhood as a Tenjin. Lucifer's action would fracture the Tenshi People as over half of the Heavenly Host followed the fallen God-King to damnation either through corruption and fanatical loyalty to Lucifer, evidently becoming the first Datenshi of the Fallen Host. The number of defections was a significant blow to the Heavenly Host, largely due to the fact that an abnormally high amount of Seraphim-ranked Tenshi pledged allegiance to Lucifer, which included a number of powerful Tenshi Generals. The seven greatest of those Seraphim-rank Tenshi would later be collectively referred to as the Fallen Seven. Background History Prelude Aftermath The death of Lucifer broke the steel formations of the Fallen Host. They splintered and dispersed in an effort to escape the wrath of the Heavenly Host. Lilith was never seen again and was assumed to had died in the Final Battle with Lucifer. The Tenshi relentlessly pursued the Datenshi and killed the majority of them, including many of the Seraphrim-ranked Datenshi. However, The Fallen Seven survived and fled Tougenkyou with the remaining Datenshi, using an unnamed artifact once owned by Lucifer to cross the Spiritual Roads to descend from the Amenokai into the Real World. From there, The Fallen Seven used a forbidden spell to create a self-contained dimension later referred to as Purgatorio for them to hide in. To ensure that the Datenshi would not return, The One followed them and sealed Purgatorio, completely severing the survivors from the outside world for many milleniums. Legacy The downfall of Lucifer and the subsequent disappearance of Michael left the Tenshi Dominion without an Archangel-ranked ruler to preside over their people. The Tenshi Council were unwilling to appoint a member of their own as an Archangel-rank Tenshi, believing it to be a position only reserved for those who can claim kinship to their creator, The One. With the absence of an Archangel-rank Tenshi, the Seraphim-rank Tenshi were considered as alternate rulers of the Tenshi Dominion. However, the Tenshi Council were aware of the large amount of defections undertaken by the Seraphim-ranked Tenshi, which led to them refusing to appoint one of their number. Aware that the Tenshi Dominion was close to falling into anarchy once again, the Tenshi Council established the rank of the Tenshi Overking, a position that allowed one of them to govern the Tenshi as stewards to the empty throne of the Archangel while they waited for the return of Michael. By unanimous vote, Seraphiel, High Commander of the Michael's Honor Guard, was chosen to serve as the first Tenshi Overking. The conclusion of the Tougenkyou War marked the end of the Tenshi Golden Age. More than half of the Tenshi had either defected or died in the fighting, and much of the infrastructure of Skyfel were destroyed or ruined beyond repair. The once significant influence of the Tenshi Dominion waned dramatically and they subsequently withdrew from interactions with the other residents of Tougenkyou. The newly elected Tenshi Overking, Seraphiel, abdicated his claim of kingship over Tougenkyou and passed it over to the youngest child of The One, Yuu Hoshiko, the Queen Regnant of the Kenmeiotome. Many of the Tenshi disapproved of Seraphiel's choice, believing it to be a show of weakness. Force Composition Lucifer and the Fallen Host Michael and the Heavenly Host Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Major Events